The Last Journey Home
| Recorded = | Genre = | Length = 8:15 (Album Version) 4:48 (Radio/Video Version) | Label = , | Writer = Sam Totman, ZP Theart | Producer = | Audio sample? = | Certification = | Last single = "Heroes of Our Time" (2008) | This single = "The Last Journey Home" (2008) | Next single = | Misc = }} The Last Journey Home is the fifth track of DragonForce's Ultra Beatdown album. The lyrics were written by ZP Theart and Sam Totman but Totman wrote the music of the song. "Retro GTA style video game, meets modern day metal!" - DragonForce Official YouTube's Video Description for the Music Video. Music Video The music video of the song shows DragonForce heading home from a world tour/live concert performance, and the girl, on the cover of the Ultra Beatdown album, is featured in the music video. Lyrics Album Version Lyrics Strangers to reason, our bleeding hearts so cold, Life brings a change in season, fear will blind the soul, In the silence one moment alone, Cast away scattered far on the wasteland. Sever the soul from the forgotten sickness, escape this life, Challenge the dream before the long departed, a mindless rhyme, Woh-oh-oh! Hear the burning thunder roar, Woh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh! Woh-oh-oh! Still lost in a fire storm, Tonight we feel the past return. Lost inside the dream, pass by the life we'll live forever, Still the wasted time left burning below, One thousand shattered voices, lost inside an endless wonder, Tonight her voice will take me home. Shine glorious we run, we stare into the blackened sky, Save the last command, the virtue blinding, So far beyond the sun, still burning with the fire inside, Once alone again, silent stares for our last journey home. Paralyzed, intensified, mutation, frustration, Everlasting lifetime in the underworld, We'll travel endlessly, deluded disjointed, One man can't understand this sad misery. Woh oh oh oh oh! Woh oh oh oh! Woh oh oh oh oh oh oh! They've taken my heart, They've taken my soul, And now we stand alone insanity. In time we'll see the past unwind, Alive, still wandering our fallen land, One more time we stare into the blackened sky, For tonight, in our hearts now we feel, One last time see our destiny revealed. Shine glorious we ride, we stare into the blackened sky, Save the last command, the virtue blinding, So far beyond the sun, still blinded with the fire inside, Once alone again, the silence stares Shine glorious tonight, still blinded by the blackened sun, Save the last command, forever rising, So far beyond they come, still blinded with the fire inside, Once alone again, silent stares for our last journey home. Silent stares for our last journey home. Music Video Lyrics Strangers to reason, our bleeding hearts so cold, Life brings a change in season, fear will blind the soul, In the silence one moment alone, Cast away scattered far on the wasteland. Sever the soul from the forgotten sickness, escape this life, Challenge the dream before the long departed, a mindless rhyme, Woh-oh-oh! Hear the burning thunder roar, Woh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh! Woh-oh-oh! Still lost in a fire storm, Tonight we feel the past return. Lost inside the dream, pass by the life we'll live forever, Still the wasted time left burning below, One thousand shattered voices, lost inside an endless wonder, Tonight her voice will take me home. Shine glorious we run, we stare into the blackened sky, Save the last command, the virtue blinding, So far beyond the sun, still burning with the fire inside, Once alone again, silent stares for our last journey home. Shine glorious we run, we stare into the blackened sky, Save the last command, the virtue blinding, So far beyond the sun, still burning with the fire inside, Once alone again, silent stares for our last journey home. Trivia :*The pink-haired girl featured on the cover art of the Ultra Beatdown album (excluding the cover art of the Special Edition of the album) is featured in the music video of the song. :* External Links/References :*The Last Journey Home Official Music Video Category:Singles Category:Songs Category:Ultra Beatdown Category:Music Videos